1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust muffler for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a spark arrester provided in an exhaust muffler for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an exhaust muffler for a vehicle including a spark arrester is known. In general, the spark arrester is formed by a mesh-like member made of metal.
Meanwhile, since the spark arrester is arranged in an exhaust flow path in the exhaust muffler and exposed to exhaust gas, it is required to be so durable that it does not deform under conditions of high temperatures and high back pressure with an exhaust pulse. Accordingly, the spark arrester is provided with a frame member for reinforcing a mesh-like member made of a metal mesh. Thus, the spark arrester is prevented from deforming under the foregoing conditions. There is Prior Technique Document JP
That is, the spark arrester is structured by a mesh-like member as a filter portion, and a frame member as a reinforcing portion for reinforcing the filter portion. Therefore, since the structure is complicated, manufacturing of the spark arrester is not easy and involves high costs.